


Operation: Bat

by Contro_Bot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Cryptid Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contro_Bot/pseuds/Contro_Bot
Summary: Everyone knows that the vigilantes of Gotham likes to keep to themselves, not mingling with the other heroes of the world despite the best efforts of both Superman and Wonder Woman.And so the Justice League has kept a healthy amount of respect and fear to the Bats of Gotham, never knowing what they truly are nor having an inkling at their potential.And now after multiple alien invasions, world-ending scenarios and so on, the Justice League may have found their most challenging mission yet.Taking down the Bat and all of his associates.
Relationships: Bette Kane & Kate Kane, Cullen Row & Harper Row, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 112
Kudos: 467





	1. Oliver Queen I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a threat materializes.

Oliver’s been part of the league for close to about six years now, having been recruited by Diana after he had some trouble fighting off an alien invasion from Central City. He was hesitant to join at first, because what use is a normal human with a bow and arrow when fighting alongside magicians, metahumans, demigods and aliens?    
  
But Diana managed to convince him that they needed as much help as they can get, and frankly Oliver has been growing bored over his usual run-of-the mill thugs and thieves and he figured he could help a lot more as part of the League.

Since then, Oliver slowly grew to better know the members of the league, and despite his initial assumptions about them, he was surprised to see that they were more human than him. The little jokes Flash and Green Lantern would trade with each other, the way Superman brings homemade meals to the Watchtower every holiday, Diana’s kind and compassionate personality and so much more.

If Oliver had the ability to go back in time to when Diana was attempting to convince him to join, he would’ve said yes before she even opened her mouth.

He wouldn’t trade the League for anything in the world.

But of course, despite being the world’s mightiest Heroes, even they couldn’t defeat the boredom everyone was feeling in this meeting.

Even though the logical part of Oliver’s brain is telling him that it’s only been an hour since they started, Oliver swears that this meeting has been going on for at least five hours. Talking about budget, new potential recruits, establishing primary and secondary bases per each continent and talks about establishing specialized teams.

As much as Oliver wants to just skip the whole meeting and go sleep off in the common room, he can’t exactly do that as he’s one of the very few people in the league that knows how to run a business without it blowing up in your face.

This was not how Oliver imagined his membership in the League would go, he can’t exactly claim that there’s an emergency like he used to do with his business meetings since then, everyone in this room would offer their help and Oliver could not look them in the eye and lie to them about the emergency.

But, just as Clark was about to go on another unfortunate talk about having an established legal team they can trust, the screen shifted and showed an emergency call was incoming.

Oliver was confused, this shouldn’t be from any leaguer not in the meeting, because otherwise whoever was manning the Monitor would’ve just used the pa system to alert them to help out one of their friends.

So this has to be from someone who has connections to the League but not exactly part of the League themselves. It can’t be from the various civilian associates of any particular leaguer, because then they’ll just contact their respective hero. It also can’t be any non-affiliated hero because of the same situation.

That leaves a very small pool of suspects. Oliver knew that there were a lot of civilian affiliates of the Justice League but none of them could warrant a direct line of communication with the League’s meeting room other than their sponsors, of which Oliver was proudly a part of.

Oliver knew one other person who could possible be important enough to have the same privileges as him in his civilian id, and he groaned internally at the thought that the caller was -

“Hello?” The screen fizzled and the image of a middle aged man with bright blue eyes and dark hair came into view, fumbling around with the camera “Is this thing on?”

Bruce Wayne...or as he likes to call himself, ‘Brucie’.

“Mr. Wayne?” Diana called, her puzzled expression showing very clearly on her face “What is thy reason for this call?”

Brucie smiled “Oh Wonder Woman! You look stunning as always!”

Oliver could himself slowly die at Brucie’s apparent lack of attention span.

“Thank you Mr. Wayne” Diana, bless her heart replied “But might I inquire as to the nature of your call?”

Brucie seemed to stammer a little at Diana’s rebukal of his flirts, Oliver couldn’t help but smile at this. He always had a problem with Brucie’s playboy lifestyle considering that the other man has kids.

“O-oh yes!” Brucie flashed another smile, forgetting about what just happened “I have come across some very disturbing news you see, very disturbing and terrifying indeed”

“Mr. Wayne” Clark spoke up, and Oliver could see that Brucie may or may not have scrunched his nose when he came into view, looks like not even Brucie Wayne is immune to the whole Gotham-Metropolis rivalry “I am terribly sorry but, what is this news about?”

Brucie’s expression suddenly became serious, an expression that the times that Oliver has ever seen him use that expression could all be counted on one hand with fingers still free.

And the last time Oliver saw the seriousness on Brucie’s face, well that was after...Jason died under very mysterious circumstances.

“I am hereby requesting the Justice League to apprehend the Bat and all of his associates,” he said coldly, and Oliver could now very clearly see that the Wayne he once knew was still in there underneath all that playboy persona.

“A-apprehend the Bat!?” A leaguer cried out, most likely one of the newer recruits that sat in on this meeting. “He exists!?”

Diana sighed, her shoulders dropping “Yes he exists...and for all intents and purposes we must consider him as an enemy to be conquered.” She turned back to Brucie. “My thanks for alerting us of this grave news, my friend. May Hera give you her blessings on you and your family.”

Brucie nodded gravely before shutting down the communication.

As the assembled leaguers broke into chaos, Oliver swears he saw Diana and Clark share a glance at each other, as if they’re having a mental communication between one another and he could see that they sighed in unison. What it was for Oliver doesn’t know but...he can tell that it’s not going to end well for the League at all.


	2. Hal Jordan I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hal finds out what they're facing up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shocked by how many of you guys actually liked the first chapter of this fic! I honestly can't thank all of you enough for this and I hope I can still deliver with future chapters!
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this one!

Hal was called into the Watchtower less than an hour ago, for what he doesn’t know but from what he was told it has to be something really bad that necessitated some of the League’s biggest guns to head to the meeting room as soon as possible.

And yes, Hal definitely counted himself as one of the big guns of the League, after all not anyone can be a green lantern. And if anyone’s keeping track then he’s one of the founders that doesn’t really have a very specific weakness so Hal can definitely say he’s one of the strongest.

As he entered the room he could feel his jaw drop to the floor. Did Diana just call just about everyone in the League for this? Hal swore there were only about 50 leaguers when he left for a Corp mission a while back and now it seemed that the League actually doubled in number. He has absolutely no idea where some of these people came from and Hal knows that if anyone could see him then they’ll see that he’s actually creating a very great imitation of a fish right now.

“Hal!” He heard a shout before he felt someone tackle hug him, if Hal wasn’t already experienced with this then he would’ve been tackled straight to the ground “Oh man I’m glad you’re back!”

Hal smiled at his friend’s joy at being reunited again “Aww did you miss me Barry?” He joked.

Barry grinned. “I miss seeing your dumb face Lantern.”

The two of them chuckled at each other, Hal was happy that he’s back with his old partner in crime. Being a Lantern has its...perks and all that but nothing can beat just relaxing back home and spending time with your best pal.

“So, what’s the big deal here? Any big villain team ups I haven’t heard yet?” Hal teasingly asked, if he was a little irritated that he always seemed to miss all the action on Earth then he didn’t show it. Or at least, Hal hopes he managed to hide his true feelings.

Barry seemed to pick up on this, Hal doesn’t really know why the other man can read him so easily but he’s not exactly complaining about it. After all it’s nice to just let out your frustrations at someone you absolutely trust.

“Nah, all the major villains are actually quiet for now” Barry replied as he dropped his voice into a whisper “But...I think we might be fighting someone in Gotham pretty soon”

“Gotham?” Hal asked as he rattled his brains for anything he knows about the infamous city, which other than being one of the four sister cities of Coast City was also a major hot spot of crime in the US. Actually now that he thinks about it the city might be one of the top 5 criminal hot spots in the world. “Are we going after Mafias? Please tell me we’re going after a few Mafias right? Always wanted to take down a few myself”

Barry shook his head “I don’t really know much, I just heard the gist of it from Diana and Oliver and they’re pretty tight lipped about it though.”

If even Oliver was being quiet about it even with Barry then it has to be something serious then? After all that man was always willing to share everything with both him and Barry when the two of them finally got the man to open up a bit. Since then the three of them have been inseparable unless there’s a mission or whenever Hal has to go on Lantern business.

Hal heard Diana loudly clear her throat, he looked back and saw that the Amazonian was standing on top of a raised platform with Superman right behind her holding an iPad. At her glare the collected Leaguers managed to quiet down enough for her voice to be heard loud and clear throughout the room.

“My friends, my apologies for calling all of you in and my thanks for coming her on time” Diana smiled as she regarded the League in front of her “As all of you know me and Superman has spent a lot of time attempting to recruit the so called “Batman” of Gotham.”

Hal heard someone gasp loudly and he can’t exactly blame them. While he knows that Diana and Clark have been trying really really hard to get this Batman guy to join the League, he thought for a while that it was just their really weird code word for date night until he saw a few pictures pop up on his phone that made him realize that Clark and Diana were definitely not dating each other.

Diana seemed to sighed, but Hal can’t really tell from this distance.

“Yes, he is very much alive and real” That was a very weird specific wording there that made Hal think there’s some history to that but he won’t pry for now “And unfortunately we must now consider him a very dangerous individual and we must apprehend him before he can cause much damage”

Hal saw Clark press a few buttons on the iPad and after that, a hologram appeared right behind the two of them showing some very good artist recreations of the various vigilantes rumored to protect Gotham alongside the Bat himself.

“And unfortunately, we must consider all of his associates to be our enemy as well until we can find out more about the situation” Diana said as she and Clark both walked off the platform, leaving behind the artistic recreations of the Bats.

Hal stared at the hologram, holy fuck there are more Bats than he ever could've imagined and something in Hal’s gut tells him that there’s even more of them being kept a secret. It might just be his paranoia but he can’t believe that this is all of them, after all the best weapons were usually the ones no one else but you knows.

How the Bat managed to get this many people on his side as possible made Hal a little nervous, even more so when he considered the very real possibility that all of them were on his side. He didn’t even realize that there’s a Batwing, Bluebird or even a few Batgirls running around. The last thing he knows about the Bat for a fact was that the guy had kids and teenagers running around as his sidekick under the name “Robin”, hell for all Hal knows Robin is the same exact person with shape-shifting powers.

Holy shit are there more of them than Hal ever knew existed. How a group like them hasn't had any disagreements with each other, or atleast managed to keep their disagreements private, managed to last this long without anyone in the League even knowing about the rest of them? Hal couldn't help but feel a bit underwhelmed at the odds they're facing up against. Even if the logical part of Hal's brain knew that the League might have the advantage in both numbers and experience.

This is definitely shaping up to one of the biggest and toughest missions the League has ever faced so far. An unknown number of enemy combatants with no idea of their skills other than being stealthy and quite possibly very dangerous? That's heading dangerously close into FUBAR territory if Hal ever saw one and they would need to do some serious preparation before they could even try and enter Gotham proper. Hal’s old flight instructor would tell him that intel is the biggest game changer anyone could have and Hal hopes that they at least have some more solid intel other than following up on rumors and stories here and there.

“Hey Barry” Hal shook his friend’s shoulder “What do you think about all this man?”

Barry shrugged “Beats me, all I know is that we’re fighting someone who’s supposed to be on our side”

Hal felt a pang of sadness when he realized that. While he knows that he shouldn’t have any sympathy for someone in their line of work that fell to the deep end, he can’t help it but feel bad. After all if this happened to someone who both Diana and Clark wanted to induct into the League then could the same have happened to all of them?

After all, Hal had a very close encounter with falling to the Dark Side so to speak, if it wasn’t for Barry then he doesn’t know what might’ve happened.

“Green Lantern, Flash” Diana walked up to them out of nowhere, a file in hand “I have a specific target for both of you to bring in, alive” She said, stressing out the “alive” part.

What that meant, Hal doesn’t have any idea. But he’ll go easy on whoever they’re coming after just because Diana asked.

“Sure Diana” Hal said as he took the file from her “Who are we facing up against?”

“You’re going after a man named the Red Hood” Diana said as she sighed “That file has everything we know about him but...we know for sure that he’s one of the very few Bats who are willing to kill”

“Willing to kill? Like an anti-hero or something?” Barry interjected as Hal continued to read through the file.

He tuned out most of Diana and Barry’s interaction as he focused on the file. Hal found the file to be...a bit odd, there was no explanation for some of the guy’s weird description and abilities. Green glowing eyes? Swords that come out of his back? 

He also found it a bit odd about the guy’s early interactions with the rest of the Bats, why was Diana so sure that the guy had some major beef with the Batman when he came onto the public scene enough to warrant her adding that little fact into the file? And what made him decide that he wanted to be a vigilante instead of a crime lord? It makes no sense at all!

“Green Arrow will also be joining you on this quest my friends” He heard Diana say which snapped him back into reality “He has connections in Gotham that will help you establish your search.”

Barry gave her a thumbs up “Don’t worry about it princess! Me, Arrow and Lantern here can take down this Hood in a flash!”

“What Barry said” Hal said while giving a small smile at Diana “But who are you and Supes going to go up against?”

He has to admit, he’s more than a little worried for the rest of the founding members of the league. He feels some sort of weird connection to the rest of them in a way that Hal doesn’t feel for his Lantern colleagues, and more often than not Hal prefers fighting with them instead of the Lanterns.

“Me and Superman shall track down the Bat himself” Diana said which made Hal worry for both of them even more, after all the Bat is said to always be one step ahead of everyone else “But I am afraid that he might slip through our search and interfere with the rest of the league in their quest to apprehend his associates”

Barry gave a low whistle “Wow, well good luck then Diana. If you want we can definitely help you guys out when we get the Red Hood behind bars?” 

Diana smiled at the offer “I’ll think about it Flash, thank you my friend.”

Hal watched as she turned away from them and began walking to another pair of Leaguers, her voice yelling “May Athena guide you and may Aphrodite’s light shine upon you my friends.”

Hal doesn’t know what the love goddess can do to help the three of them take out one of the Bats. But Hal strangely enough found himself praying and hoping that she can actually lend a hand here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Any theories as to the rest of the matchups? Any ideas how all these fights will go? Come theorize all about it in the comments below!
> 
> And thank you all so so much for being so kind about this! I really appreciate it so much!


	3. Dinah Lance I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Justice League actually has an intelligence arm that is not filled with Bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone going to tell me that the Batfam make up 90% of the League's intelligence community or was I supposed to find that out while writing this chapter?

Dinah didn’t know exactly why she was asked to stay behind by Clark. She knows what they’re going up against and she’s more than prepared to go ahead and face them head on despite her grievances about the entire situation.

It doesn’t seem real, while Dinah always knew that Batman walked a very fine line between vigilantism and villainy, she knows that his heart was always in the right place considering her couple interactions with the Bats during her time in Gotham. 

But evidently, it seems she was wrong with that.

“What the hell is this Diana!” Booster Gold exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table as soon as Diana walked back in the room “What game are you playing at!?”

Dinah winced at Booster’s sudden burst of anger. While she does have to admit that Micheal had a point there since all of this came out of the blue, she couldn’t help but felt a little angry at him for making a scene with the remaining people in here.

She looked around and took stock of the various people that remained behind, there’s Ted, Victor, Zatanna...wait a minute….most of the Leaguers here specialize in stealth, including her. She can’t believe that she missed that but apparently this is no coincidence at all.

“I can assure you Michael, I am playing no games here” Diana said, though even Dinah could tell that she’s hiding something from the rest of them.

“Bullshit Diana! I'm from the future and this doesn’t happen!” Michael kept shouting, which made a few of the remaining leaguers in the room share a glance at each other, obviously sending each other some silent conversations about what Michael just said.

Come to think of it, Michael has some really great points. She knows that she’s can’t really consider herself a Gothamite anymore, haven’t been one for years even since she married Ollie, but even she keeps up with what’s happening in her home city. From what she knows, every single Bat would’ve immediately pounced on Batman the moment he even thought about going rogue.

And strangely enough, Dinah only saw Michael use the future card twice throughout the entirety of her membership with the League. That adds more credibility to his whole argument.

“There is no time to debate my friend” Diana replied, though to Dinah her tone sounded a little tired “All we know is that we must bring the bat to heel”

“We are not going to do this!” Michael exclaimed as he started to walk away “I’ll change your minds just you wait, the Bat can’t have gone rogue!”

Dinah and the rest of the group watched as Michael stormed off, exiting the room in a fit of fury. Dinah was worried about him, it seemed like he was under a lot of stress lately and this is the last straw, well she can’t really blame him though. After all news about the Bat turning rogue shocked everyone who knew about him.

Silence reigned in the room after Michael left, no one dared to say anything and Diana looked like she was looking like she was contemplating murder or something similar. Dinah really really hopes she’s not near the Amazonian at all whenever she goes on a rampage, not even her Canary Cry would be enough to stop an Amazonian that’s gone a bit crazy.

Ted let out a small sigh as he stood up from his chair.

“I’m really really sorry guys, he’s been going through a lot lately and all of you know how he gets” Ted said as he started to walk after Michael “I’m gonna uhhh....stay with him you know? Make sure he doesn’t do anything he regrets? Anyways I’m gonna go sorry!”

Dinah watched as Ted hurriedly ran out of the room, yelling after Michael as the doors closed behind him. It’s ironic that their friendship reminds Dinah a bit like Hal and Barry’s overall friendship, and more than ever Dinah questions if there’s something more to their relationship than meets the eye.

Diana sighed deeply, and for a moment Dinah tempted to ask her how she’s doing, she can’t really understand the burden of running a multinational organization but she knows that Diana could use an open ear or two. And possibly a few stabbings here and there.

“Very well, if anyone else would like to interject?” Diana asked around the room, silence answered her “Then let us start.”

Diana pressed some buttons on her end of the table and soon, a holographic picture of all the Bats showed up in the middle of the table.

“Why are you showing us this again Wonder Woman?” Cyborg asked.

“Because your mission” Diana pressed a few more buttons and soon the pictures started to fade, leaving only a few Bats on it “All of these people are your mission”

Dinah took another glance at the holograms, there were only about six figures left on the list. Unfortunately most of them don't really have an artist recreation, most of them only had a blank figure except for three. 

She studied the three pictures carefully, two of them had two Caucasians in it, a young man and a young woman, possibly in their early to mid twenties. Dinah can’t really make out much details but both of them had blue hair, dark for the man and bright for the woman. Blue hair is fairly easy to find so Dinah thinks she can easily track them down.

And one image showed a young woman, this time she was dark skinned and dark haired as well. Dinah tried to scan for any defining features about her but this time she didn’t find any, it might be hard to track her given that she could possibly be any dark skinned young woman anywhere in Gotham.

Dinah internally groaned, this is spotty intel at best and one that she really wouldn’t share with anyone else until she knows more. But she can’t really blame Diana given the time frame she had to collect these.

“These individuals, according to what me and Superman managed to discover from our interactions with the Bat several times, manage communications and organization of all the Bats. I really shouldn’t stress to all of you the importance of communication in a group.”

“Am I correct to assume that you want us to track them down Wonder Woman?” Mr. Terrific interjected.

Diana nodded “Yes, I know this might sound too much but we do not have much time until our friends are prepared to attack.”

Dinah saw her console light up, indicating she had a file for her to read.

“I sent all of you your respective files, study them and prepare to take them down” Diana said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Soon after, the room erupted into more or less organized chaos as people started to talk to each other and mutter their plan of action.

“Cyborg” Dinah called the man sitting next to her “What do you think?”

“About all this?” Cyborg gestured around the organized chaos that was the intelligence arm of the Justice League “I think Booster’s right, there’s something more to this.”

Dinah nodded, she wouldn’t be part of the intelligence arm if she couldn’t even see through it “You think Diana’s hiding something? And have you seen J’onn? Shouldn’t he be here too?”

Cyborg shook his head “I think he went off somewhere with Superman, I overheard he wants to talk to J’onn about something important” Cyborg shrugged “Supes actually looked a little skittish but I think that’s just my imagination.”

Dinah thought for a second, Superman wanting to have a private talk with J’onn? That’s strange, and the way Cyborg mentioned how Superman was acting. That doesn’t sound like the big blue boy scout at all.

An idea suddenly formed in her head “You think this has something to do with the whole mission?”

Cyborg nodded “Makes sense, he’s the only telepath in the League.”

And a telepath would be extremely useful in trying to figure out the identities of these people. Even one as powerful as J’onn would rapidly ease everyone’s current problems. Him not being present for this sounds a little suspicious but...at the same time she wondered if J’onn mission was more important than taking out the backbone of the Bats?

She wished that Oliver was here right now. While talking to the other intelligence heroes is a good way to get even more ideas. Sometimes Ollie just manages to suggest something simple enough that it just works somehow, she knows that Ollie is super intelligent. After all you can’t be CEO of a very successful business if you don’t know a few tricks and know how business works but he has this gift of also seeing simple solutions on top of more elaborate schemes and plans.

She studied the file Diana sent her. Weird, it’s one of the unknown figures that doesn't really have any artist recreations. It’s just a blank figure with the name “Oracle” written below it, reading through the file Dinah discovered that this ‘Oracle’ figure mostly run an all-female group of vigilantes called the “Birds of Prey”. The file doesn’t really state how many members it has, which Bats are their primary members and if they’re still operating.

Dinah scrunched her nose, the intel was really really bad with this one. She didn't even know where to start with it until she recognized a very noticeable name.

Catwoman, aka Gotham’s most notorious thief ever and if the rumors are true, then the only person to have ever gained Batman’s heart. If Dinah wasn’t about to go hunt her down and shake her down for some answers then she would definitely be in awe about their whole love story, if it is true that is.

Dinah also realized that this is a lead that should definitely go to whoever’s unfortunate enough to track down the Big Bat himself, after all if there’s someone who should definitely have a lot of knowledge about the Bat from the start, then Catwoman’s the best bet one could ever have. Plus she’s one of the very few rogues of Gotham that’s actually redeemable as well as one of the most co-operable in Dinah’s eyes.

Perhaps she should pay a visit to a very old and very dear friend. After all if anyone should know a thing or two about Catwoman then it’s definitely her with all of her crazy theories and wild nightly shenanigans. Well, that is if she’s still even alive in the hell that is Gotham City. 

But for some weird reason, Dinah feels that she’s not only alive and breathing in Gotham, but she’s actually thriving in it. The absolute madwoman.

As Dinah stood up from her chair and began to walk away, she grabbed her phone from her jacket, entering a phone number she hasn’t dialed for a few years.

As she put the phone to her ear and heard the dial tone, she hoped that the number hadn't expired or was lost in the years since she last called. She hoped that she’ll at the very least get some confirmation that whoever she’s calling would at least pick up.

After a few seconds she heard the dial tone stop and suddenly a voice answered.

“Dinah? Is that you dear?”

Dinah couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the hallway, relief coursing down her veins “It’s me Selina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who the other five could be? And no it's not Brother Eye because he hasn't really been created yet. Also, what do you guys think Superman and Martian Manhunter are talking about? Leave a comment down below!


	4. Ted Kord I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and Michael's no good, very bad day

Ted was confused as he walked out of the meeting following a furious Michael, he never seen his old friend be this angry and furious before and he’s afraid that he might do something stupid, which when used in the context of the two of them kinda sounds ridiculous.

“Michael what’s wrong?” Ted asked as he grabbed the other man’s shoulder.

“This Ted!” Michael exclaimed as he waved his arms around, gesturing to the whole situation “This isn’t supposed to happen at all!”

Was this about the Bats? Ted knows that his friend is from the 25th century but...wait a minute...If Michael was so worked up about all this then he definitely knows something that everyone else other than possibly Diana knows. Something that would definitely change all of this in a heartbeat if everyone else knew.

“Why exactly are you so worked up over this man?” Ted asked “I mean you shouted at Wonder Woman, not just anyone can do that or get away with that just so you know”

Michael exhaled “Listen, I know this sounds crazy but I know exactly who the Batman is”

Wait...Ted paused to process Michael’s words...Did he just say that he knows the identity of Batman? And he kept that secret since he joined the League? Wait why didn’t he say anything back at the meeting? If he did maybe they would’ve actually gotten some solid answers from Diana.

“Let me get this straight...you know who Batman is under the whole cowl thing?”

“Look, we need somewhere private where we can actually talk about this” Michael replied as he looked around before pushing Ted into an empty room. 

Michael sighed and whispered to Ted’s ear once they’re inside.

“Batman is Bruce Wayne”

Ted didn’t know how to even begin processing that! Where to even begin with that fact? Michael has to be joking with him right? No way is that air headed idiot the Batman, there’s just no way that it should be possible.

But...the logical part of Ted’s mind is saying that all of it is believable if he considered it. After all Bruce did go missing for more than a few years and the rumors of the Bat started after he returned, and if there’s anyone in Gotham that would have the motives and the resources to pull this off then it’s Bruce Wayne.

His shock must’ve shown on his face because Michael cleared his throat and began to explain.

“Look...I know this doesn’t sound believable but...you know how I used to work at a museum?”

Ted nodded as he remembered the time Michael told him his real origins, Ted remembered being angry at being lied to by someone he absolutely trusted...that trust was broken and he remembered what they once had not been repaired until....well until Ted almost died in an explosion.

He’s thankful now that Michael chose to trust him, chose to reveal his true intentions to him...and it might sound bad if said out loud but he’s thankful that their little spat happened or else Ted would not be standing here now.

“What about it Michael?” he asked, confused where Michael was leading towards with this reminder of the past.

“Well...I used to work specifically near the superhero exhibits. And I remembered seeing the names of the founders...Bruce Wayne was on Batman’s” 

“Wait, founder? But he’s not even a member of the League!” 

“That’s the problem Ted!” Michael shot back as he began to pace back and forth “If he’s not a founder then something changed the timeline for good but not enough to where my future can’t exist anymore”

Crap...that’s really bad then.

“So…” Ted trailed on, unsure of what to really do with this information “What do we do then?”

Michael looked at him like he suddenly grew two heads or something “We? What do you mean we?”

Ted gave him a look “Did you really think I was going to let you do something stupid without me?” he couldn’t help but grin “I told you, I got your back no matter what buddy!”

Michael nodded, a similar grin forming on his face “Then can you book us a meeting with Wayne?”

Ted thought about it, he could definitely book a meeting right here and now with either Tim Drake or Bruce Wayne, while he would take Tim Drake any other day he was a bit hesitant to meet with Bruce Wayne.

Despite knowing the really large possibility that Bruce Wayne is Batman and could definitely end all of this without anyone coming to blows or suffering any serious injury, Ted couldn’t honestly stand the man at all. Much less be physically in the same room as him.

After all, their last meeting was a little over five months ago during an environmental seminar. He doesn’t know how exactly he did it but Brucie Wayne not only managed to embarrass pretty much everyone present in that room but also managed to cause a very specific set of events that led to a tank full of fresh fish to break right in front of him. Right on his very expensive and favorite suit.

It took three months before the smell completely wore off, and no Ted’s not salty about that at all.

Batman or no, Ted’s not meeting Brucie for as long as he can avoid it.

“I can book us a meeting with Tim Drake” 

“We need to go after the man directly Ted”

Ted shook his head “Just trust me on this, Bruce’s practically a figurehead Wayne Enterprises, booking a meeting with Tim Drake says we mean business. Serious business.”

Michael looked a bit skittish “Look, I get what you mean but I’d rather not talk to any of the Bats other than Bruce himself.”

Ted processed what Michael just said, did he just imply that Tim is also part of the Bats? A headache threatened to form in his head, did that man have no regard for his child? Wait...if Tim is part of the Bats then...holy fuck did Brucie recruited all of his kids!?

Yeah he’s definitely going to give that bastard a piece of his mind. The Titans were bad enough dealing with international and magical threats all the time but Gotham? Ted doesn’t want to even begin the shit that usually went down in Gotham on a normal day.

Michael looked a bit solemn “You connected the dots then”

Ted definitely connected the dots, dammit Bruce was lucky he only lost one fucking kid. He was even more of a dumbass for bringing kids into their line of work.

“We still need to go through Tim Drake first” Ted was adamant about it as well, after all they have an opportunity to make the kid get out of Gotham before the Justice League can absolutely obliterate them.

Michael sighed “Alright we’ll go with your plan, but don’t say I didn’t warn you man”

Ted couldn’t help but smirk “Trust me on this, nothing will go wrong”

* * *

_ One day later _

Ted ducked underneath a table, this went very very wrong so fast that Ted’s not even sure a speedster can keep up with this. He’s pretty sure Michael would be wearing that stupid smirk and would be saying “I told you so” over and over until he gets tired of it.

Right now Michael’s a little busy with the kid, as for him.

Ted peaked out of the table he was hiding under and aimed his sonic blaster at another man. Shit he didn’t even think that Tim Drake would have someone nearby who can help him out.

And to think that this all started because of a stupid joke.

* * *

_ A few hours ago _

Ted managed to book a meeting with Tim Drake despite it being on a very short notice, Ted would normally be suspicious but at the same time he can’t really complain about it, after all they’re on a very strict time schedule and they can’t really waste any time.

As he and Michael stepped out of the car, both of them were immediately greeted by a very sweet and kind girl with her brother and pointed them to an express elevator used for people who wanted to get to the CEO’s office pretty quickly.

It was pretty suspicious until the girl introduced herself as Tamara Fox, from what Ted knows about Tim Drake then Tiffany Fox is like his right hand (wo)man, and his personal assistant. He heard a few rumors here and there that they were actually fiancees but Ted didn’t really pay that particular rumor aside.

After all, despite their positions in the company, they were still only seventeen and should not be making that heavy of a choice that early.

But then again, Tim Drake is a Bat by night as well so he can’t really assume about the kid’s choices.

As the two of them entered the express elevator, Ted couldn’t help himself but take a good long look at his oldest friend. Michael was dressed in a very sleek white suit with his Booster suit underneath, and Ted couldn’t help but admit to himself that Michael looked pretty attractive in that suit.

Ted shook his head at the thought, they were just friends. There’s nothing going on between the two of them at all. And besides they’re about to try to defuse a major situation before anything really bad can happen.

“Hey Ted” Michael called, his voice was so quiet that it felt like a whisper “Thank you. For everything man.”

Ted put his hand on Michael’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring grip “Hey I told you man, I’m with you till the end of the line” he smiled at him “We’re in this together.”

Michael smiled back at him.

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out into a very spacious office. It looked twice the size of Ted’s normal office back in Chicago. There were a lot of decorations around as well. Vases from Asia, a few paintings here and there and...were those *real* swords hanging on the wall?

At the middle of the office sat Tim Drake, typing very loudly on his laptop and a stack of paperwork beside him. Ted felt a pang of sympathy for the kid, no one that young deserves to go through that amount of paperwork. And knowing how ridiculously large Wayne Enterprises is, he knows that there’s a few dozen stacks hidden in a room somewhere.

In front of the Drake’s office desk were two very comfortable looking seats, obviously prepared for the two of them. Ted nudged Michael forward, obviously very impressed with the whole office getup and he can’t blame him. This is ten times more impressive than any office Ted has ever been in but they need to focus on what they came here to do first.

“Mr. Kord? Mr. Carter?” Drake asked, not really looking up from the computer as he continued to type away “Please take a seat”

If Ted was any other spoiled CEO with a very inaccurate view of their self worth, he would’ve been insulted by Drake not bothering to greet them properly. But thankfully Ted’s not like those old men and was one of the few who painstakingly managed their own company so he can understand Drake not turning his eye away from his work.

“Mr. Drake, I’m terribly sorry about the suddenness of all this” Ted started as he and Michael sat down “But me and my friend here need to talk to you about something important.”

Drake held up a hand “Please Mr. Kord, Mr. Drake was my father” And Ted suddenly remembered that Jack Drake died a few years back “Call me Wayne”

Well...that wasn’t what Ted was expecting but he wasn’t really complaining.

“Well Mr. Wayne, you see my and my friend here are thinking of possibly teaming up with Wayne Tech to create a new line of communication devices.”

Tim seemed to pause his typing as he considered Ted’s words.

“Hmm, I could put you in line with Luke Fox but...please tell me more about this project Ted”

Ted produced a flash drive from his coat, carefully making sure that he didn’t reveal his blue beetle suit underneath. He passed it onto Tim who plugged it in. Hey while he was here on superhero business, he can’t pass up a chance to do actual business. 

He’s a businessman, he got his employees depending on him. So sue him if he wanted to make sure this whole deal would go down smoothly before he can ask the hard questions first.

Michael doesn’t seem to be enjoying this business talk, sending him a few looks that probably said something along the lines of  _ ‘why?’ _

Tim presumably scrolled through all the files before he sighed and closed his laptop.

“Tell me the real reason both of you are here?” Tim seemed to be asking this question to the both of them.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“Listen, you two should’ve talked to Luke Fox about this and he would’ve told me later” Tim said as he picked up a pencil and twirled it around “And Ted here seemed pretty adamant that you two will only meet with either me or Bruce”

“We just wanted to make sure that this deal reaches you Mr. Wayne” Ted said, hoping against hope that Tim didn’t manage to figure out what they’re really here for. Which he is doubtful because the kid shouldn’t know that they know.

“And I call bullshit on that Ted” Tim said, his bored expression slowly morphed into one that promised danger “I know you’re here for something else and I want to know what it is”

Michael seemed to lose all composure, which Ted couldn’t help but internally facepalm himself. He really thought his friend would keep his cool the same way he kept himself from blowing up at Wonder Woman. But he supposed he can’t blame him because there’s no real way to walk out from this meeting.

“We know you’re Red Robin” Michael plainly said and Tim’s eyes widened for a second before schooling his expression “Give up the lie Tim we know”

“What makes you say that?” Tim said, his facial expression turning into one of boredom “After all I shouldn’t have any time for any...nightly activities”

Michael seemed to push on “We know that everyone in your family is a Bat, don't lie to us!” He slammed his hand on the table, knocking a few paperwork into the air “We know that Bruce Wayne is Batman and we know that he forced all of you into this crazy plan of his!”

Ted might’ve been imagining it but...he swears he saw Tim’s left eye twitch in annoyance.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard what I said, please we can help you get away if you tell us everything you know”

Tim stood up, holding something small and looking a little threatening if Ted can admit to it.

“You dare try to assume that?” Tim said as his voice went deep all of the sudden, and has Ted already said that he’s a little scared now? “You dare assume that my actions were not my own?”

Ted needed to do something right now or else this is going to turn south fast “Let’s just all calm down a little don’t we? We’re all friends here right?”

“Listen we need to talk to Batman now!” Michael seemed to ignore him, which made Ted feel a small amount of pain “Or you’ll regret everything in the next few days!”

Tim sighed and for a minute Ted was hopeful that they finally got through to him before the next thing that came out of Tim’s mouth smashed all of Ted’s hopes.

“I don’t regret anything” Tim said before a Bo staff soon appeared in his hand and leaped at Michael.

Ted immediately grabbed his sonic blaster and aimed it at Tim, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around he could see what looks like a young man wearing a hoodie and military fatigues. What’s strange about his apparel was that he has a symbol painted over his upper shoulder. The symbol was an ‘A’ in the middle of a circle.

It was also worth noting that this guy had a white mask covering his face.

“Nothing personal bud, but you went after my boss’s brother” Was all he said before he punched Ted in the face.

Ted couldn’t help but groan in pain as he went reeling from the punch. He should’ve followed Michael’s plan and marched straight into Wayne Manor, he was definitely not going to hear the end of this from the guy after this is all said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes that is Anarky! I honestly loved his character in the Arkham games and I still think he would've made a decent ally to the Batfam in general.
> 
> And for clarification, Ted did almost die exactly the same way it happened in canon, but because he and Michael had a little fight over Michael's real origins, it allowed Michael to go back to the future and see when Ted died. After all the guy worked at a Museum in the 25th century.
> 
> Also for more clarification, the reason why Michael knows who Batman is, is actually pretty hilarious in universe. During the 23rd century a hacker managed to hack into the Justice League archives hoping to expose the identities of the current members, however the Batman at the time had the foresight to make the founding members of the Justice League take the place of their identities and because the hacker was a little egotistical, they didn't realize that they got duped and exposed the identities of people long dead and any descendants they have aren't really affected by this.
> 
> Also what do you guys think about this matchup? Was everyone in character? Did you like who I set up for Tim to fight against? Comment down below to share your thoughts!


	5. Koriand'r I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Titans face up against one of their old allies.

It has been a while since Cyborg has last contacted her, a little over two years on Earth and by her estimates, only a year back on Tamaran. Thinking about home makes her feel...nostalgic and ‘homesick’ as the Earthlings say. That is not to say that she has not grown fond of this little planet and its people, but she misses home and wonders about the events that must’ve been happening in her home.

She wishes she could go back but...the war with the Citadel has gone long enough and her people have suffered so much. She hated it when her parents sent her and her brother away to live on other planets, she deserved to be at home, with her family and with her people.

She wonders how Blackfire is doing, she envies her for being the one left behind with their parents. And she wishes that she could go back anytime.

But she, as a princess of Tamaran, will honor the promise she made to her parents. She will wait until they arrive. And besides, she cannot leave her responsibilities on this planet. She will stay until she has found every Titan from the hands of Madame Rouge.

She shook her head, better to set aside that train of thought and hear what Cyborg has to say. She admits that she is...nostalgic for the days of the Titans, the laughter of Beast Boy, the quiet Raven and the boisterous Cyborg, but most of all… She missed the enigmatic Nightwing.

It was strange to call Nightwing her comrade despite him not being a part of the Titans. He was more of a friendly hand from the shadows but he has certainly interacted with her long enough that she feels a certain...kinship with him.

“Hey Star” Cyborg’s gruff voice called, snapping Kori from her thoughts “Listen we need as many Titans as we can get on a short basis.”

Kori raised an eyebrow, curious...what has Cyborg discovered? Could it be that he has discovered where their remaining friends are? Had he discovered Madame Rouge’s secret lair?

“Have you found them Cyborg? Have you found our friends?” Kori asked with a hopeful tone, praying to her gods that he did.

Cyborg shook his head sadly, which made it clear to her that this wasn’t the reason.

“Then why have you called me from my search dear Cyborg?” Kori asked “What aid can I give you?”

“It has to do with our old friend, Nightwing” Cyborg replied and Kori let out a gasp as worry filled her.

Was Nightwing incapacitated? Was he missing? Or...and a traitorous part of her brain threatened to take over, was he dead like so many of their friends?

“Don’t worry Star he’s not hurt of anything” Cyborg reassured her “Though, I don’t know if this is much better than that”

Kori raised an eyebrow, what was friend Cyborg saying?

“Look Star, the Justice League is going after the Bats” Cyborg said plainly.

“Why?” Kori asked, a flurry of questions running through her head. Was it something that the Bats have done? Have they turned? Was this a test?

The traitorous part of her mind began to grow larger and large as she shuddered at the thought. Was Nightwing somehow part of Madame Rogue’s vile scheme all along? 

Kori shook that thought away, it would not bode well for her if she started to suspect her own allies, but this news that Cyborg brought her, it is concerning to say the least.

“Wonder Woman’s not telling anything more other than to ‘go after them’” Cyborg said, adding in the ‘air quotes’ as Humans like to do “It’s frustrating really, she expects us to go after them for no reason other than some rich guy telling us that they’ve gone rogue?”

“Do not worry friend Cyborg” Kori offered a smile as she patted his shoulder “Then we shall get the answers we seek from Nightwing himself.”

Cyborg looked confused, had she said something wrong? Was she not supposed to say that? Did Cyborg not know that Nightwing can be contacted?

Evidently her train of thought appeared to have been vocalized, because Cyborg answered,

“I didn’t know we could contact him, is there something you’re not telling us Star?”

Kori fished out a small communicator from her pocket, it was a small and intricate thing that she didn’t expect to have much importance other than Nightwing occasionally giving her intel on the Brotherhood of Evil.

“Nightwing left this with me when we last met in person” Kori said as she handed it over to Cyborg who inspected it “I keep in contact with him to track where Madame Rouge has taken our friends”

“That’s kinda neat, we can use this to find out whatever it is that’s happening with the Bats” Cyborg replied as he handed it back to her “Can you contact him now?”

Kori nodded, pressing a small button on the small communicator, she waited for a moment before suddenly a blue hologram of Nightwing fizzled in.

"Star?" Nightwing called out as his hologram kept glitching before stabilizing itself "What's up?"

"We demand answers Nightwing" She asked, hoping that what Cyborg had relayed to her wasn't true "Is it correct that you and your family have turned?"

Nightwing looked a little sheepish at being asked, and Kori felt no sympathy for him.

"Look this isn't really how I expected to come out of the closet here guys."

"Cut it out Nightwing" Cyborg said "We need some answers now."

Nightwing gave a shrug "What do I say? I’ve been in this gig since I was like 9” and Kori gasped when Nightwing revealed his age, he was that young? “And lemme tell you our rogues had it right, it’s far better to rule than to be a follower”

This...this wasn’t the Nightwing she knew. Mind control perhaps? Or maybe brainwashing? She and the Titans have encountered both before and she herself knows that there is not that many people that are immune to such trickery.

“So you just jump straight to villainy?” She asked, hoping that this was all a joke or something. She has not yet been accustomed to Earthlings strange sense of humor.

“This is all legit” Nightwing said as he smirked “If you guys want I can totally bring you guys in as my henchmen or something. Just for old times sake.”

“You’re not really sounding a bit evil there buddy” Cyborg commented.

Nightwing was about to reply back, probably another joke or a deflection from what Kori knew about him but he was interrupted by someone in the background.

“Grayson! I demand to kn-”

“Oh look at that I got some evil stuff to do, don’t call me back” Nightwing said as he cut the communication.

“That doesn’t answer anything and just gives me more questions” Cyborg commented as both of them stared at the communicator.

“Agreed, shall we go to Gotham then?” 

Cyborg nodded “If the JL wants to bring the Bats in then we deserved to know why, and beat it out of Nightwing” He looked at Kori “If he refuses to give any straight answers of course.”

Kori nodded, she hopes that they are not making a mistake by undermining the League's authority.

* * *

_ Gotham City _

_ 1800 hours _

Kori looked at the Titans she and Cyborg had managed to gather and felt another pang of guilt. Is this truly all that is left of them? She did not realize that they had lost so many.

Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Raven, Cyborg, Speedy, Jinx and Blue Beetle. Seven out of the fifteen Titans she had requested for help...was this all what remained of the Titans? Has that vile woman tracked down the rest of their friends to have one final laugh?

No...she must have hope! Speedy has escaped from their clutches and although he does not remember much of his captivity, it has given her hope.

"My friends, thank you for coming" Kori nodded at the small group.

Donna gave her a smile "Don't worry about it Star! We got your back anytime."

Raven gave a short curt nod, it pained Kori to see her friend still grieving the loss of Beast Boy "Titans Forever right?"

Kori smiled back "Then friends, let us be off to find Nightwing...for he has answers we seek"

"Are you talking about  _ the  _ Nightwing? Oh ma I thought tons of stuff about that guy! I can't wait to meet him!" Kid Flash said with a cocky grin.

"Don't be like that dumbhead" Jinx admonished Kid Flash "We don't even know if the guy's still on our side or not."

Speedy nodded "For all we know this asshole has been messing with us and leading us on wild goose chases all along"

Kori felt a dagger of pain stab her heart as she remembered the horrors Speedy has faced, the loss of his arm has never healed his mental wounds nor will he forget that he only escaped through sheer desperation.

“Then let us go friends” Kori sent them a smile, but frowned when no one really sent one back at her “We must put an end to this before anyone is grievously hurt.”

The small team nodded all together and those that can fly began to float, with Raven creating a platform for the members that can’t fly.

Kori found herself flying side by side with Blue Beetle, well the third one to hold that name and the one who most resembles a beetle. She hardly knew him but...she was glad that he was safe.

  
  


“Beetle” Kori smiled as she addressed the younger man “I am thankful that you have decided to join us.”

Beetle’s distorted, but young voice answered her “Don’t worry about it Star, I wasn’t with the Titans for long but...I’m still a part of it right?”

Kori smiled “Once a Titan, always a Titan.”

Beetle sighed, “Thanks Starfire but...how do I know I’m even cut out to be a Titan? I mean you guys disbanded a few weeks after I joined”

Kori frowned, she had thought that Beetle had been with them for a longer time than that. But she is relieved at the same time as his short tenure as a Titan, after all he was spared the danger of the Brotherhood of Evil after him, not that it mattered much given that there are many other dangers within this obligation.

“A friend once told me” She thought about Beast Boy and his warm smile every time they come back to Jump City, she wonders what happened to her friend and his team “That it doesn’t matter how long you were a Titan, nor how much you helped us out. If we consider you a titan then nothing will change it”

Even though Beetle was wearing a helmet, Kori could feel that he was smiling underneath and it warmed her heart. For such a young hero such as him, it was important that he doesn’t feel left out, especially considering that his own mentor does not understand the struggles he is going through.

“Besides” Raven’s voice interrupted “I can’t see why you wouldn’t want to be part of our crazy branch of the family.”

There were a few chuckles with that, including Kori’s. She was glad that after everything, Raven is still able to crack a small joke. She had missed the camaraderie she had with the Titans.

“Where are we even going anyway?” Kid Flash said out loud “I mean are we going to search all over the city and hope we see this guy?”

“I don’t think we need to do that,” Cyborg noted, and Kori noted that she sensed a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“Why so friend Cyborg?” Kori asked, wondering what made Cyborg state that.

“Because there’s a giant ass graffiti of a blue bird over there” Cyborg said as he pointed to the west.

Kori turned her head and narrowed her eyes at where Cyborg found the graffiti, and true enough there was a figure of a blue bird, and she sucked in her breath. It was simply beautiful, she has seen few artworks that she appreciates but...the graffiti she’s seeing right now has to be one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen.

It was detailed, even from this distance she can make out small details such as branches, black wings , the yellow beak and the small bat insignia proudly presented on its chest.

There was no doubt that Nightwing was either nearby or inside the warehouse. The problem is, there is also no doubt that this is a trap to anyone that the League sent after Nightwing, Cyborg had told her that some leaguers have been sent to apprehend him. She is unfamiliar with the names Cyborg told her but she hopes that they had arrived early.

Because she will not wish Nightwing upon anyone.

“What are we waiting for then? We should go there and kick his ass now!” Kid Flash announced.

“We need a plan first” Raven cut in “What if this is a trap?”

“She’s right y’know” Speedy added “We shouldn’t rush in and he’s definitely gonna be on guard.”

“So what do we do?” Beetle asked before adding “No we don’t need to blow it up!”

Kori shook her head, she will never know why Beetle always seemed to be talking to himself but she hopes that it is only a mannerism, for she knows that some earthlings are fond of talking to themselves when alone.

Then she saw the almost feral smile forming on Speedy and Donna’s mouths as they looked at each other, and she can only hope that whatever plan those two are cooking up will not backfire on her Titans.

* * *

_ A few minutes later _

“Nightwing” Starfire called as she walked in the warehouse, with Raven and Cyborg by her side. “Show yourself.”

It was ironic to say the least, her two comrades walking in to confront their oldest ally. There were the others as well but for now, the only thing that mattered is the four of them. If they succeed, then the plan Speedy and Donna concocted would hopefully not be played, after all Nightwing is...was one of their best allies and the best of them.

The warehouse appeared abandoned, and it was strange. Starfire had been led to assume that these areas would always be filled by people, if not the workers then the thugs. There were many crates all around them but there was not a single Human in sight.

Were they scared out of this building? Had they sensed that something was about to erupt and wisely fled? Or were they...missing?

She shook that thought off, Nightwing would never do something that drastic and unforgivable. Herself she could see it but Nightwing is one of the strongest men with an unbreakable moral code she has ever seen.

But, she had also thought that the Titans would never break...and they did break.

“You weren’t what I was expecting but...I’ll take it” Nightwing’s voice seemed a little...cheekier and amused as a slender man dropped from the ceiling.

“What the hell?” Beetle’s voice said over the comms “Why didn’t we see him?”

Kori ignored him.

“Nightwing, we need answers now” Cyborg confidently said.

“Now why would I want to give you answers?” Nightwing chuckled, smiling a bit too wide for Kori tastes...and was that dried blood on his hands? 

“Stop whatever the hell this is now” Cyborg said.

“I got eyes on him, just tell me when” Speedy whispered in their ears.

“What do I even stop?” Nightwing chuckled before adding “There’s a ton of things that I’m planning and doing right now so...be more specific.”   
  


Kori could feel a headache coming, even when she was with the Titans as well as during her search for the missing Titans, Nightwing has never given her a straight answer. He would usually tease her before dropping some cryptic hints that took a while to fully understand.

“We are not the Titans anymore Nightwing” She asserted “We only wished to know the truth.”

Nightwing dropped his smile, but the aura that Kori feels from him seems like...he’s amused somehow.

“What truth do you even want? That the Bat realized you heroes are so weak? That you lack conviction?” Nightwing shook his head “I can see now why he doesn’t even care to explain to the League, after all if this is how their  _ sidekicks  _ act then it’s probably the same with the adults.”

Kori was tempted to blast Nightwing into the wall for that comment, she knows that many of the Titans have...issues with their mentors...and it just so happened that the majority of her team have such issues.

She could hear their comms bursting with activity, with each Titan begging to take him out. But Donna, ever the clear head and Wonder Woman’s protege managed to calm them down before they could do anything.

“We don’t want to fight” Raven stated “Just stand down and tell us everything.”

Nightwing smiled and then looked over them “Well they took their sweet time then.”

Kori looked back and just in time saw Beetle being into the crates beside them. Kori felt her heart skip a beat as she rushed to her fallen friend and sighed in relief as she heard him groaning.

Had she led her friends to an ambush? Had the Justice League been right? Had she trusted too much? She felt anger boiling inside of her as she looked at who had thrown Beetle.

And she saw it, a big muscular man that looks like Bizarro...but it’s not him. There was a sort of...intelligence to whoever this was. She meant no offense to Bizarro but, whoever this was did not have the same one track mind that Bizarro has.

“You took your time Abuse…” Nightwing trailed off as he chuckled “You too Robin.”

There was...only one person that Kori can see...no wait there are two now. There was a child climbing standing on the shoulders. And was the child holding a sword?

“Tt...why were we needed in the first place Nightwing” The child said and Kori was hit back by how young his voice sounded “You couldn’t handle these buffoons by yourself? Tt what would father say?”

Kori wondered what other bombshell would they drop on her, this child was Batman’s son? That should be impossible but at the same time…they have no information on the happenings within Gotham.

“Aww I knew you cared Robin” Nightwing said before turning his attention back to the four of them “Now, do we do this the hard way or the easy way?”

Cyborg raised his arm and turned it into a canon while Raven’s hands turned black as she readied for battle. As for Kori, after helping Beetle up she turned towards Nightwing and glared at him, her hands readying to unleash bolts at him.

“We shall do the hard way Nightwing, if that is what you wish.” 

Nightwing gave them a grin as he took out his batons and went into a fighting stance. “Let’s dance Starfire.”

Kori could hear Donna scream at the other Titans to move now, and as one Speedy, Kid Flash and Jinx walked out of the shadows with Donna appearing out of nowhere and kicking Abuse and knocking Robin to the ground.

“Let us dance indeed” Kori said before all hell broke loose between all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry for how long this chapter took, I honestly had a lot of trouble writing Starfire since my most of my knowledge about her came from the original Teen Titans and I wasn't sure whether to include some parts of her characterization in the RHATO comics. I really hope you guys like how I managed to write the Titans + Dick and Damian. And yes that is Colin Wilkes as Abuse.
> 
> And I have midterms coming up next week and I got a ton of assignments I need to pass in, again I'm really really sorry for how long this chapter took and I'm sorry if this is too long or too short.
> 
> Anyways I guess I owe some explanation for some of the parts in this, well I mostly the Titans on the episode "Titans Together" where the Titans gets ambushed all over the world by the Brotherhood of Evil and they ended up becoming statues. That happened in this universe and Beast Boy led the same team he led, which consisted of him, Herald, Pantha, Mas and Jericho. But they were captured before they managed to lead the Titans to the Brotherhood's base.
> 
> Later on the JL tracked down and raided the Brotherhood's main base and managed to imprison all but Madame Rogue who mysteriously disappeared along with the frozen statues of the Titans. Although the JL later finds an awakened Roy who is missing an arm though he himself doesn't know if he lost it while he was getting attacked or during his escape.
> 
> I also would like to add that Madame Rogue is still active and hunting down the remaining Titans, taking them to who knows where and Starfire has been tracking her with Dick's help for the last few years.


	6. Kendra Saunders I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hawkwoman meets Signal and promptly kicks his ass, after getting her ass kicked first though.

_ Gotham City _

_ 1300 hours _

  
Kendra Saunders has had an extremely eventful life, or lives if one was being technical about it. From her first life as a simple priestess to becoming a well known hero of the modern world full of demigods, aliens and other unique individuals fighting a host of enemies ranging from normal humans to intergalactic threats.

She never realized that she would go from a humble barista to a constantly reincarnating woman all the way from the time but then again, life is full of surprises like that.

For one, she didn’t expect one of her past lives to actually be one of the core founders of the JSA, well technically that version of her was more of an ally than an actual member but she was still there at the start so it counts. All her life she had looked up to those people in particular, the ones who went absolutely above and beyond to help people without any question and to learn that she is a reincarnation of one of them?

It was absolutely terrifying and exciting at the same time.

So when she and Carter met for the first time and recovered their memories as well as their wings, well Kendra didn’t waste any time at all and joined the Justice League as soon as she got her bearings.

Kendra was many things, reckless, impulsive, aggressive and certainly tough but she knows that she’s not as dumb and as aggressive as the rest of the League and the world thought her to be, she just simply preferred direct action than strategy and tactics. After all, she was no general, no genius and she didn’t have a certain influence over her fellow heroes.

But even she could see how dubious this whole situation is. How strange it was and the timing didn’t really add up, why is it that the exact moment that they heard rumors about this ‘Bat’ turning that got Wonder Woman of all people to act so rashly, to simply order them to apprehend all of his associates without any further explanation was just mind-boggling.

“What do you make out of all of this?” Kendra asked Carter.

Carter sighed “I don’t really know Kendra, all I know is that we need to get this guy in as soon as possible so we can get some answers for once.”

Kendra looked towards Carter as they continued to fly over Gotham City, bringing up memories of some of their past lives to her brain as she, not for the first time, considered her relationship with the man. She knew that they had some sort of agreement since their fifth life, but the memory of that particular life is but she knows that the agreement between them has something to do with their overall relationship.

She knows that they’ve simply been friends in some lifes and were lovers in others. She knows deep down that she shares some kind of connection towards Carter that she can’t even begin to describe but she knows that it’s certainly not any kind of romantic feeling. Hell, she didn’t even have any inclination towards romance even before she became Hawkwoman in the first place.

“Who are we even going after?” Kendra asked, genuinely forgetting why the two of them were in Gotham in the first place.

“Some kid called Signal” Carter shrugged “Diana said that he mostly patrols Gotham during the day alone so this should be relatively easy.”

“Relative being the key word” Kendra noted.

“Yeah you’re right” Carter nodded in agreement “I mean, we don’t know anything about this kid at all.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange? I mean we got one day to take out as many of them as we can.”

“Maybe, but then again it could be because the Bats are that big enough of a threat.”

“How does a group of vigilantes, all from the same city and presumably doesn’t have any influence outside of Gotham be dangerous enough that they need to be taken out as soon as possible?” Kendra reasoned.

“Why are you asking me this Kendra? You know I’m not a strategist at all.”

“This just seems...completely weird y’know?” Kendra replied.

And it completely bugs her too, even with her former background as a barista, Kendra knows enough about how people work with each other that she can’t believe that all of them were willing participants in this. Disagreements would always come, especially with decisions as big as becoming rouges all of the sudden, if anything they need to find out more about what’s happening and figure out a concrete plan.

And not just to send people after a specific person a day after they find out.

But then again, Carter might be actually right and the Bat is influential enough that this course of action was completely justifiable. Kendra couldn’t even claim to know what’s going on in Wonder Woman’s head and she really doesn’t know what happens in a league meeting.

Hopefully this Signal guy can help shed a few light on a couple of her questions. Well that is, if they can even find the guy in the first place.

Who knew that trying to find someone wearing a yellow costume would be hard to find in Gotham of all places?

“Kendra, I think I see our guy over there.” Carter pointed out.

“Where?” Kendra asked.

“He’s moving really fast for someone who’s not supposed to be a speedster,” Carter said as he pointed towards a yellow blur moving down below.

“Looks like he’s heading for that warehouse over there” Kendra shot back as she spotted a warehouse in the exact direction Signal is heading.

Now that Kendra thinks about it, why do people always go for warehouses anyway? It’s such an obvious location for doing bad guy stuff that literally everyone looks into them first on instinct. Also warehouses are just big open spaces and for the life of her, she just cannot understand why criminals won’t use other stuff like secret underground tunnels or abandoned complexes as much as they use warehouses.

Kendra shook her head, now was definitely not the time to think about criminals and their dumb workplaces. Right now she needs to get her head in the game and get some much needed answers.

Wordlessly, the two of them fly downwards towards the warehouse, hoping to catch Signal off guard and bring him in without any need for violence.

* * *

Kendra doesn’t know much about the Bats, hell she, like most of the Justice League thought that the Bat was just a myth and Gotham was still this lawless city that the US has been trying to get rid of for a long time. But when she finally got confirmation that they are real, from Wonder Woman herself no less, then she tried to gather as much information as she could the night before.

It took her three hours of scrolling trying to sort myth from reality before she thought of changing her vpn to Gotham City, and she wasn’t that surprised that the city is separated from the US online, and the amount of resources and information she got are a bit more believable than what she’s seen on the normal internet.

Like seriously, one of the most popular theories is that they’re agents of the illuminati and Gotham is their base of operations. Although the League and some of Kendra’s past lives have encountered secret societies before, they’re usually pretty small and limited to just a single city and not a global conspiracy.

From what she knows about the Signal, is that the guy is incredibly super tough and he moves pretty fast actually, from the few videos she watched about the guy in action, he can somehow predict how people react or what would happen in the next few seconds. 

But it never crossed her mind that he would be exactly like the night Bats, after all if you work in the day when the rest of your family works in the night then there’s definitely some kind of message being made there. 

So when she and Carter entered the warehouse and waited for a few minutes, Kendra genuinely thought that he wouldn’t see them and they’ll be able to get the jump on the guy without doing much damage.

Both of them were perched on top of a steel beam that gave them a nice view of the interior,, if this wasn’t such a high stake stake out then she would’ve made some kind of stupid joke about birds but it would’ve been so inappropriate right now.

“Do you think we got a little bit ahead of ourselves?” Kendra asked.

“I don’t think so” Carter hummed as his eyes continued to scan the surroundings “I’m pretty sure he was coming here for some reason.”

“I can’t think of any reason why he would be coming here in the first place” Kendra replied “I mean look at this, I don’t see any arms deals going on, I don’t see any illegal shipments and I don’t see anyone in here.”

Carter seemed to sigh, probably realizing that they might’ve lost an easy if Kendra managed to read him correctly. He attempted to stand up when they heard a voice right behind them.

  
“You know if you wanted an autograph then you should’ve waited in line.” A young voice said before a yellow blur moved past Kendra’s eyes and tackled Carter towards a pile of boxes.

Kendra swore under her breath, that was neglectful of her and Carter’s part. How in the world did they manage to miss someone who has yellow as his main color theme?

Kendra jumped down after them, watching as Signal landed a punch on Carter’s head making her flinch. She hasn’t quite gotten used to people getting hurt right in front of her despite some of her past lives being quite experienced with violence.

“You just made a terrible mistake there buddy” Kendra warned Signal, while she still flinches at the sight of real life violence, Signal did hurt a friend of hers and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t do anything about it.

Instead of being at least intimidated, Signal let out a light chuckle and Kendra doesn't even blame him for that. She doesn't even look intimidating at all especially towards other vigilantes and heroes.

“You made that mistake when you came into Gotham” Signal said as he unhooked two eskrima sticks hanging on his waist.

In response, Kendra raised up her mace and readied for an attack. She knows that she’s not a good fighter but hopefully some of her past lives can help her out for once, especially the one that helped found the JSA.

She charged towards Signal, swinging her mace in his direction and trying to take him out before he realizes how inexperienced she was.

“You have to do better than that” Signal called out as he easily dodged her attack before trying to hit her with one of his sticks.

“You’ll regret that just so you know” Kendra replied as she dodged it and sent a punch to his abdomen.

Signal however, dodged her attack and punched her in the face.

“I think the only one that’s going to regret this is you and your boyfriend over there.” Signal pointed to Carter who was still groaning and trying to get up.

For some reason, the thought of dating Carter of all people irritated her, sure they might be lovers in their first lives and in several others and have the same theme but can people just stop assuming that they’re either married or dating? That’s a really small thing that Kendra’s asking but it turns out almost half the League is still convinced that they’re somehow secretly dating each other.

“We’re not dating!” Kendra yelled as she tried to swing her mace at Signal again, only to smash through a pile of boxes and sending a couple flying away.

"Woah lady!" Signal yelled in surprise "I'm just joking! You're gonna take someone's head off with that thing!"

“That’s the point,” Kendra said as she gritted her teeth as she tried to block Signal’s attacks.

Just then, both of them heard a loud warcry coming from behind Signal and Kendra was surprised to see Carter standing up and was charging towards Signal, his mace held up high as he tried to bring it down on top of him.

In just a blink of an eye, Kendra felt something heavy connect with her stomach and sent her flying away.

As she skidded to a stop, she looked up from the ground and saw both Carter and Signal duke it out by throwing punches, kicks and a few headbutts here and there and Carter was helpless against the flurry of blows that he was dealing with. 

Kendra blinked and she suddenly saw a different scene

* * *

_ It was one of her past lives, from before the modern era judging by the environment but this seemed...different. This one felt more real, like it was exactly what was happening right in front of her own eyes. _

_ She felt like she was just a spectator in her own body, groaning as she felt multiple injuries on her body and she was immobilized on the ground, unable to stand up and help her lover. _

_ She watched as one of Carter’s past lives dueled with a man she can only guess to be the one and only Savage, the man who has murdered them in their first lives and the one man that seemed to follow them in immortality, destined to fight them over and over again until either of them died for real. _

_ She watched as Carter got more and more tired, trying to block and deflect Savage’s blows as much as possible and wincing in pain as some of Savage’s strikes managed to find their way through Carter’s defense, she knew that it was only a matter of time until the cycle would be restarted once again. _

_ Savage easily swiped away Carter’s tired defense and effortlessly stabbed Carter in the gut, she felt rage and grief all at once and she watched helplessly as Carter’s lifeless body fell to the ground, a pool of blood spreading around his body as Savage looked on with disdain. _

_ She watched as Savage walked up to her, yelling to herself to stand up and fight but all of her will seemed to have been sucked away when she was immobilized. She watched as Savage gave her an ugly sneer as he brought the blade down on her. _

_ “Sleep well priestess” Savage last words seemed to resonate within her “And do not face me again.” _

* * *

Seeing that memory snapped something within Kendra, a type of rage that she has never felt before and in one of the few moments in her life, she simply saw red as she thought about that memory and how similar it was to this.

No matter what her relationship with Carter was, she will never date him, that’s for sure. She can’t handle the thought of him dying again, especially if it happened in front of her own eyes and she was helpless to do anything.

Wordlessly, she picked herself up and grabbed her mace from the ground. She took a deep breath and simply charged towards Signal, her wings helping her gain speed at a rate she hasn’t achieved before. She watched as Signal turned around and behind his visor, Kendra swears that she sees his eyes widen in surprise and for a moment, Kendra idly wonders how he’s seeing her right now.

She threw that particular thought out of the way, because in one moment Signal was winning against Carter and in the next, Kendra was swinging her mace towards Signal’s chest and sent him flying through several piles of boxes.

She swore she heard Carter let out a little curse in surprise but she might be imagining that.

“Damn Kendra” Carter whistled “We definitely need to work on your strength sometime.”

As Signal weakly coughed on the ground, clutching his chest like a rib or two was broken and Kendra couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She couldn't really control her strength that came with her reincarnation thing sometimes and it terrified her how strong she seems to have gotten whenever she gets an episode like that.

"Did we get him?" Carter weakly asked, likely still reeling from that blow to the head earlier.

"I think so" Kendra replied, still keeping her eye on the kid "At least I think so."

"So what do we do now?" Carter asked "Do we call the League and have someone pick him up? I don't think we can carry him back to the Watchtower."

"I probably broke a few ribs" Kendra worriedly noted as Signal tried to sit up and ended up groaning a little "Yeah...that’s probably a broken rib right there.”

Carter winced in sympathy and Kendra suddenly remembered that he'd been on a few receiving ends of her pure, unrestricted strength more than a couple of times, probably not in this lifetime but in the past.

"Hey!" A voice called out and Kendra turned to look, her eyes widening at the sight that seemed to manifest right in front of her.

It looked like five more kids around Signal's age, five kids with domino masks covering their faces and with an assortment of weapons, non-lethal ones thankfully, and she could make out insignias of an R pinned in various positions of their bodies.

Kendra could feel a big headache and the urge to go kill someone rising, here there were five more kids probably allies of Signal and Kendra knows that she and Carter were a little exhausted after fighting the Signal. She suddenly feels tempted to go hunt down the Bat and drop him from orbit for having so many kids working for him.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" The lead kid said, her grin promising revenge for Signal.

“You took your time” Signal weakly chuckled.

"Shut it Signal, you're damn lucky we even came here in the first place." One of the group shot back.

“So…” Signal trailed off as he tried to stand up “Are we having that rematch or are you two going to fly away?”

Kendra shared a look with Carter, noticing that he looks less cocky than before and looks a lot more cautious about the new arrivals and was probably wondering if they had the same amount of training as Signal has.

Carter nodded at her, signalling that he was still good to fight and was willing to fight. His own wings were fully extended and she knew that he was willing to use his flight advantage against these kids and it was a smart thing to do, after fighting Signal they don’t really need to hold back that much against these kids especially if they have the same amount of training as Signal did.

Kendra extended her wings too and watched as the kids charged at them, with one of them flicking stones at them with a slingshot. As she flew up high she was thinking of only one thing.

The Bat will need to explain himself to her, preferably with him being high in the atmosphere being carried by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm really really sorry about that short hiatus! I was having a few issues about which character I wanted to use plus there's just a ton of things happening in my personal life, again I'm really sorry and I hope to give out more frequent updates in the future!
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment down below what you guys hope to see with matchups in the future. While I already have the main Batkids set in stone, I'm not sure about who Kate, Azrael, Bette and a few others would face up again and I would love to hear your opinions down below. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and stay safe!


End file.
